Percy Jackson and the Heart of Ouranus
by Blackerthanthenight
Summary: IM No longer ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Please cut me some slack because this is my first fanfiction**

**Percy's POV**

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the middle of summer. I was sparing with Nico. The hunters were visiting for a couple of days. Then Thalia and Jason tagged along.

"All campers to the amphitheater immediately" boomed Chiron on his new bullhorn.

"I wonder what's going on" said Nico.

"Well were probably going to find out at the amphitheater genius" said Thalia

"No need to be sarcastic" barked Nico back.

"Will you stop fighting so we can go" asked Jason?

"Whatever" said Thaila.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was with Chiron and Rachel when she fainted. I had a feeling there was going to be a very important prophecy. Chiron and I dragged her to the amphitheater. Then he called everybody here. Rachel laid half-conscious on her stool. Then the usual green mist came pouring out of her mouth. Then she took a deep breath and started.

_The Big Three, the forge, the owl, the dove, and the panicker_

_ They will go past the skill-testing mountain and the waterfall of ichor_

_ All 7 half-bloods and the satyr shall race their opposites on this quest_

_ To gain the heart that will make them stronger than the rest_

**Jason's POV**

The campfire was complete and total chaos. People were yelling about who was going on the quest. The Aphrodite cabin was wondering which one of them is going on the quest and what this powerful heart was. The Apollo cabin refused to sing campfire songs without answers. Even Clovis and the rest of the Hypnos cabin didn't want to sleep for a change.

Finally Chiron said" Everyone to bed since there is no point in having a campfire tonight".

"GROAN GROAN"

"Also I want all camp counselors to the Rec room."

"Tonight is going to be along night" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't notice until I published it. Please review!**

**Leo's POV**

_ In the Rec Room_

Things were pretty normal at the meeting except for the fact that Clovis was awake. Chiron looked confused or worried or something. It was like he knew what was going he scared of what might happened or he didn't what was going on and he didn't know wether to be scared or not. Finally, Annabeth spoke out

" First things first. Who is going on the quest" asked Annabeth?

"Well isn't it obvious" barked Clarrise "_The Big Three_ probably means Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Jason".

"Well what about the the forge, the dove, the owl, and the panicker" said Butch

"I'm going to take a guess and say its Leo, Piper, Annabeth" said Clarrise sarcasticly.

"What about the panicker" I said.

Percy spoke up.

"I think its Grover" he said.

"Who's Grover" I asked?

"Yeah it probably is Grover" said Annabeth

"Who's Grover" I said more irritated

"But isn't Grover like half way across the country" said Thalia

"WHO'S GROVER!" I screamed.

Everybody was silent just staring at me. But then my good buddy Jason saved my butt.

"Who is this Grover guy" he said.

"You know how Gleeson Hegde said he was your protecter. Well Grover was a protecter for Percy, Thalia, Nico, me, and _Luke_" she said.

She sounded sad-ish when she said Luke. I was about to ask who Luke was but then Percy and Thalia gave me a glare that told me that I would regret it.

Then Percy said "Grover is my best friend. He even saved this whole camp single-handedly".

Then I said sarcastically" What he do. Scream so loud it scared a bunch of monsters away".

Percy said "I thought didn't know who Grover was".

"Wait. I was right. I was just making a joke." I said.

Then Piper said "What about this super powerful heart".

"I know" said a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Lupa?" Percy and Jason said in unison

And there she was. A freaky she-wolf that is super had an Iris-Message right there and non of us even knew.

"You were eavesdropping!" said Jason

"Not exactly" said Lupa.

"What do you mean" said Percy.

"I knew she was listening" said Chiron

"You half-bloods have to find the Heart of Ouranus" she said

"What's that" asked Piper

"It is the very thing that resulted in your mother's birth, Daughter of Venus" Lupa told her."Long ago when Kronos sliced up his father Ouranus and cast his shards into the sea. Little did he know that one of those shards was his heart"

"So" I said.

"Let me finish child!" barked Lupa."I saw the event and saw how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands so I created an island so remote not even the most powerful beings could not find it. But then I left the job to my son when Roman demigods started to be born. It is a very treacherous journey to find it."

"Well now that's all cleared up what are our opposites_" _said Annabeth.

"Demititans" said Chiron.

"Well that's crap" said Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters.**

**Author's Note: Please review guys. I'm losing inspiration from you guys. **

**Percy's POV**

Well I was completely and utterly shocked. Demititans. Really. When did they even get the time to you know funky-junky. I just hope they don't have a full camp of them.

"Demititans. You mean like demigods with titans as parents" said Grover (who had just come back with Nico).

"Exactly" Chiron answered.

"How would you know of this Chiron" Lupa questioned.

"Ask Nico" Said Chiron.

Everybody stared at Nico. I was wonder why he didn't tell me. I mean why not tell me. I can keep a secret.

"I was in Elysium talking to Ethan Nakumara. He told that each of the titans had sired a child before the war" he told us.

"Now all of you off to bed" Chiron ordered" Lupa will supply you with a map in the morning".

**?'s POV**

_I had a task at hand. I must get to the heart before the demigods do. My father told me not to underestimate them. He told me I was destined for greatness. Mortals think so too. I will obtain the Heart of Ouranus and Perseus Jackson shall die at my hand._

**Piper's POV**

It was morning and I was completely ready for my quest. I told Mitchell that he was in charge till I come back. I also told him that if Drew did anything tell me so I could give her a little surprise. But the biggest reason I wasexcited was Jason. This was my chance to finally get him to like me. We all met at the center of camp to board the Argo II. Leo and Annabeth were starting up the ship while everybody else brought up supplies.

Chiron told us" Make a stop at Olympus. The Gods wish to speak with you".

Then we took off. Leo put a table and we just sat down. Percy and Annabeth were telling us about all their adventures. I couldn't believe Percy actually defeated Lord Hades in battle. Annabeth actually made friends with Cerberus. That's amazing. I noticed Thalia seemed nervous. She was clutching the arms of her chair like she was about to fall. I started to wonder if she afraid of heights but that's ridiculous. She's a Daughter of Zeus. I could see the Empire State Building in the distance. I was kind of excited to see my mom again. Though I wondered it would be like for Jason. He would be talking to Zeus not Jupiter. But it was ok because there the same god.

**Percy's POV**

This is like the fifth time I've stood before the Olympian Council. I wasn't nervous at all but it looked like Jason, Piper, and Leo were scared to death. I wondered what they wanted to talk about. When we got to the palace the doors were open to us. Even Hades was there.

"Welcome half-bloods" greeted Zeus" You are about to embark on very dangerous quest. I want you to bring the heart straight here after you have secured it so we gods can divide the power evenly. Now each of your parents would like to give you gift for your journey. Thalia you shall go with Artemis. The satyr shall go Dionysus".

So I was following my dad to his condo on Olympus. Except it was more like a mansion. I walked inside with my dad and followed him to this weird basement.

"Perseus, give me your sword" he ordered

So I did then he stood there for a second and then the sword started to glow with power.

"Touch the blade Perseus" said Poseidon.

When I touched it I felt the power of the sea rushing through me. It felt amazing.

"Good luck my son" he told me.

Then I was flashed to the ship.

**Annabeth's POV**

My mother took me to her palace. The architecture was amazing. The marble owl were so detailed I could have sworn they were real.

"Mother, this is amazing" I said.

"I thought you'd like it" she replied.

"I have something to give to you" said my mom.

She pulled out of a chest some glasses with huge lenses.

Then she told me" Things are never what they seem".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters.**

**Author's Note: Thanks ChivasGirl23 and n for reviewing.**

**Leo's POV**

Olympus was off the hook! The place was a paradise. There was gold everywhere. I saw everybody walking away with their parents to their palaces. But my dad led to a hole. A fricken hole. No wonder he isn't the hottest god around. We went down some stairs and heaven was waiting for me.

It was the ultimate forge. Weapons and what not were hanging on the wall. Top-class machinery was everywhere. Then my walked over to a wall and picked up this hammer. It had a control panel for apps. The steel was perfectly polished. I just stood there in awe.

Hephaestus said" Take this hammer Leo and do wonders with it".

I was about to ask a bunch of questions like what could it do and how'd he make it but then he flashed me back to the ship. Percy and Annabeth were already there.

"Well that was rude" I said.

**Piper's POV**

My mom didn't feel like walking so she teleported us to her palace. There was a bunch a pictures on the wall. They were all hot. I saw George Clooney, Hugh Jackman and other guys. But then I saw the poster. The _King of Sparta _poster with my dad on it. Aphrodite had walked into her bathroom and grabbed a mirror.

"Use this to get to know people better other than you" she told me.

What the heck. What's that suppose to mean I thought to myself. I was going to ask her but then she flashed me back to the ship. Leo, Percy, and Annabeth were waiting there also.

**Grover's POV**

I followed Mr. D outside the palace. He pulled a pair of flying shoes and a twig from his robe.

"Take these and don't die" he said.

I didn't want any flying shoes after the last incident but I didn't get a chance to return them. He just flashed me back to the ship. I was greeted by Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper.

**Nico's POV**

I followed my father through a portal that led to the Underworld. We ended up in his throne room. He waved his hand and a backpack appeared. He gave it to me. I opened it up and I found the Helm of Darkness.

"Why are you giving this to me" I asked.

"Because you have potential" he said" But you must return this to me or else I will not hesitate to take your life. Do you understand boy".

"Yes" I answered.

Then I shadow traveled back to the ship.

**Thalia's POV**

Lady Artemis took me to her palace. She handed me a quiver full of arrows.

"This is a magical quiver. You will never run out arrows. The arrows in there are also unique. They have special abilities" she told me

"Thank you my lady" I said.

Then she flashed back to the ship. Everybody was there except Jason. I hope he is ok.

**Jason's POV**

I stood there in the throne room. There was an awkward silence between Zeus and I. But then he changed. I immediately recognized him as Jupiter. Then his fist started to glow. Jupiter then tossed something to me. It was my old coin Ivlivs. I thought it had been destroyed in my fight with Encaeldus.

"Thank you father" I said.

"Do not fail me Jason Grace. You are my only half-blood son. Do not make me regret it" he said.

Then with a flash of thunder I was back on the ship. Everybody else was on the ship.

"Great. Now everybody is here. Now let's go." said Leo.

**Piper's POV**

We were heading north for Canada. Annabeth, Leo, Grover and I were all wondering what are stuff does.

"There are only two people who might know what this stuff does" said Annabeth.

"Who" I asked

"Travis and Conner Stoll" she said.

Then she took a drachma out of her backpack and sent an I-M. In the image I could see the Demeter cabin planting flowers in the forest. In the trees there were paintball guns set up to shoot them. There in the bushes were the masterminds of it all, Travis and Conner Stoll.

Then Percy yelled" TRAVIS"!

"GREAT MOTHER OF HADES!" he screamed.

Then Katie noticed what was going on.

"Travis, If you and your brother don't stop playing you retarded pranks then I'm going to skin you alive!" she yelled.

Then she and the rest of her cabin walked away.

"Well thanks a lot guys" said Conner.

"What do you guys want" said Travis.

"We need your help" said Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**IM ON HIATUS. THANKS A LOT JERKS FOR REVIEWING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Discliamer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters.**

**A/N: Thanks alexandriarulezforeva for helping me not end this story. Please review.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Travis, do you have any idea what these are" I asked.

Then I held up the glasses my mom gave me.

"Those are Athena's new owl glasses" he said" They let you see what you couldn't see with regular eyes".

"And how would you know that" Percy questioned.

"Hephaestus TV, duh" Connor responded.

"I'm not even gonna ask" I said.

"What about this" asked Leo.

He held up this hammer that he got from his dad.

"Dude, That's the one and only Flaming Hammer of Hephaestus" Conner said" He used that against Typhon".

"But it doesn't look so flaming" Leo said.

"Well you're the fire starter" Travis told him.

Then Piper said" Is this mirror anything special".

"Does it have a bar code" asked Conner.

"Yeah" she answered. Then the Stolls started whispering.

"That is a stats mirror" Travis told her.

"It shows the strengths, weaknesses, special powers, and other stuff" said Conner.

"Well see ya guys later" I said.

Then I waved my through the image.

Then Leo yelled" Annabeth, we're here".

Everybody looked off the side of the boat. Niagara Falls looked so beautiful.

"So why are we here" asked Percy.

"We have to go through the waterfall" I said.

We were speeding towards the waterfall.

"Percy, hold up the water" I told him.

He pushed the water up and we got through.

When we got through we were in a cave. The cave kept going down until we across something. It was a huge portal. It shined so brightly. But when we went through the portal we were still in a cave. Leo kept moving forward. There was rushing of water up ahead. The only was it wasn't water, it was ichor.

"How do we get past it" I asked.

Then Jason yelled" LUPA".

The waterfall just split apart as the word came off his lips.

"Leo, land the ship" he said.

We all got off of the ship with our supplies to camp and hike the mountain. And it's a good thing we did get off because a boulder flaming with Greek fire flew out of the forest and blew up the ship.

"MY SHIP" Leo cried.

Then a massive figure came out of the forest.

He said" I am Wulfgar, Protector of the Heart of Ouranus and Son of Lupa".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters**

**A/N:Keep reviewing guys. By the way I saw Big Momma's House 3 and it was H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S**

**Jason's POV**

Leo was still mourning over the Argo. We told Wulfgar that Lupa sent us so he would eat us. He told us that another group of kids came earlier. He told us that they already went to go retrieve the heart.

It had to be the demititans. They beat us here. We thanked Wulfgar and went on our way.

**Nico's POV**

Walking sucks but hiking sucks more. When ever i have to be somewhere I shadow travel. But no, this place doesn't let me shadow travel.

We walked for hours we haven't even made it halfway up the mountain. Plus it starting to get dark so we had to set up camp.

Leo wouldn' t stop blubbering about his ship. But he sucked it up and we had hamburgers for dinner( except for Piper and Grover). Then I was first to crash but I had second watch after Jason.

**?'s POV**

_Melonie(daughter of Mnemosyne) and I made are way to the demigods' camp. We snuck past the drowsy son of Hades. We found the tent for the daughter of Athena. My father told me if she was to join our side then Jackson would be crushed. Melonie put her fingertips to the girl's forehead._

_Then I told her" When I tell you the word Kronos you shall forget about Perseus Jackson. You shall forget any affections you had for him. You will forget about any friendships you had with demigods. Then you shall remember that the gods will execute you after you finish beautifying their will remember the Titans and you be immortal serving under them"._

_Then we went back to our camp with a grin on our faces._

**Piper's POV**

Everybody woke up and we started hiking again. I got bored so I decided to try out my mirror. First, I held it up to Jason. Then the stats came up.

** Jason Grace**

**Bio Strengths Weakness Special Powers Fatal Flaw**

**Family- Sword fighting N/A Electroknesis Deadly Loyalty**

**Thalia Grace Leadership Power over winds**

**Jupiter**

**Weapon-**

**Ivlivs**

**Pets-**

**N/A**

Jason has no weaknesses. That's cool. Then I held up to Percy.

** Percy Jackson**

**Bio Strengths Weakness Special Powers Fatal Flaw**

**Family- Swordfighting Archery Hydroknesis Deadly Loyalty**

**Sally Jackson Leadership Communication with**

**Poseidon Eating euquine animals**

**Tyson the Cyclops Curse of Achilles**

**Paul Blofis**

**Weapon-**

**Anaklousmos**

**Pets-**

**Hellhound**

**Pegasus**

Percy does suck at archery. I didn't know he could talk to horses. But I wondered what Anaklousmos was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**A/N: This chapter you guys find who ? is. You are gonna be more shocked than when you found Michael Jackson died. CHOCOLTE!**

**Percy's POV**

This hiking just got challenging. We are ambushed by army of hellhounds,Minotaurs, and hydras.

Nico and I were taking care of the Minotaurs. Thalia, Jason, and Leo were fighting the hydras. Annabeth, Piper, and Grover were fighting hellhounds.

But they never stopped coming. They were like the hydra's heads. Kill one two take it's place.

"BINGO" I yelled.

"What" Nico asked.

"They are like a hydra" I said" We have to take them out all at once".

"How is that possible" Grover said.

"Just everybody get in a circle" I said.

**Grover's POV**

Percy must have been going crazy.

How in the world were we suppose to defeat all these monsters at once. But we all followed his orders.

Once we were all in a circle, Percy started his plan. He started concentrating. Then a huge wave came and crashed on all the monsters.

The ground was covered with monster dust.

"It actually worked" I said amazed.

"I didn't think you were that smart Seaweed Brain" said Annabeth.

"I'm smart" Percy retorted.

"snicker snicker"

"Well then" he muttered.

Then we continued our journey.

**Jason's POV**

We were almost to the summit. There was a large explosion not to far down the mountain. I figured it was the demititans. But we just kept pushing up the mountain.

We finally made it. It was beautiful. Lush grass and colorful flowers were everywhere. There was a temple up ahead. We walked inside of it. Annabeth looked in awe at the architecture. But the most beautiful thing was a crystal heart in the center of the temple.

"That's what we came here for" I said.

Then Leo went to go pick it up but it wouldn't come off of it's pedastal. Percy and I tried too.

"I see you demigods aren't worthy enough for the heart " some said behind us.

There were seven hood people behind us.

The one in the middle said" We are demititans. I am the son of the Lord of Time".

They all took off their hoods but the one middle was the most shocking.

"You're Justin Beiber!" Leo yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters.**

**A/N: Big twist wasn't it. But I am not a Justin Beiber fan.**

**Percy's POV**

"You're Justin Beiber!" Leo yelled.

"I see you're familiar with my work" he said smug.

"Dude, I gonna have so much fun SLICING YOUR HEAD OFF" I said.

"YOU WISH" said a big guy in the back.

"Well on that note, Let us introduce ourselves" said Beiber.

Then the big guy in the back said" I'm Paul, Son of Perses, Titan of Destruction".

"I'm Melanie, daughter of Mnemosyne, Titaness of Memory" said the only girl.

A guy with black hair and murky green eyes said" I am Owen, Son of Oceanus, Titan of the ocean".

I suddenly hated that guy.

"I am Henry, Son of Hyperion, Titan of light" said a guy who looked like a huge ball of light.

"I am Peter, Son of Pallas, Titan of war craft" said another kid with brown hair.

Then the last kid said" I am Ian, Son of Iapetus.

Nico, Thalia, and I started cracking up. Everybody was giving us weird looks.

Then I said" Dude, you've gotta meet your dad".

We cracked up even more.

"Enough of this nonsense" said Beiber.

Then he pulled out a very familiar sword. But then it hit me.

"That's Backbiter" I said.

Then we all armed ourselves. I went for Beiber. Jason took ocean boy. Leo and Grover went for the big guy. The three Nicos ….Wait 3 Nicos. They were fighting the rest of them. Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia were trying to get the Heart.

Then Leo yelled" Piper, Make it fall asleep".

"Leo, talking to inanimate objects isn't the answer for everything" she yelled back.

"JUST DO IT" Leo yelled.

Beiber was slowing time. It was kind of throwing me off. But he was getting real tired real fast.

**Piper's POV**

I was talking to the Heart (weird right) when heard something like a lock snap. Thalia tried lifting it but when she lifted it up it snapped back down like a magnet to a fridge.

Annabeth put on her glasses. Then she examined the Heart.

She said" There's a lightning bolt on it"

Then Thalia said" I see what I'm supposed to do".

She called lightning down from the sky and it struck the Heart. Then I picked up the Heart.

"It worked" I screamed.

But then all of a sudden Justin Beiber yelled" KRONOS".

Annabeth paused. She stood there like someone just shocked her with a thousand volts. Then she tried to stab me. Luckily, I moved just in time. She tried to take the heart from me but Thalia grabbed her.

"Annabeth, what's wrong with you" she asked.

"Get your filthy hands off me you wretch" Annabeth screamed.

Something was wrong with her.

Beiber said" She's on my side now. See we have a way with memories".

That nub switched Annabeth's memories.

But then he realized that all of his friends were taken down by the guys. He looked super angry.

"Until we meet again half-bloods" he growled.

Then he struck his sword into the ground and with a flash they were all gone even Annabeth. Percy stood there emotionless.

Jason sent an Iris message to his dad telling that we got the Heart. Then he flashed us to Olympus.

**Percy's POV**

I made a promise that I couldn't keep. Annabeth's gone.

We stood before the Olympian council. Nico shadow traveled away to return his father's helm.

Then Zeus asked me" Perseus Jackson, you and your friends have done a great deed. Do you accept immortality".

"Yes" I said.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was" Please welcome the newest Olympian god, Perseus. Lord of Heroes, Quests, Swordsmanship, and Tidal Waves.


End file.
